Jimki-B
|origin = Armed Republic of Dvinmiste Capia |service = 2029-Present |used_by = Armed Republic of Dvinmiste Capia |designer = Georgy Mikhailovich Brosky |manufacturer = Brosky Aircraft Company |production_date = 2029-Present |unit_cost = $35,000 per unit |weight = Empty: 9,238 lb (4,190 kg) Loaded: 12,598 lb (5,714 kg) Max. takeoff: 15,415 lb (6,990 kg) |length = 33 ft., 7 in. |width = 212 lb (96 kg) |height = 11 ft., 1 in. |wingspan = 42 ft 10 in (13.06 m) |crew = 1 |rate = 400 rounds per gun |sights = |traverse = |armour = Bullet-resistant windshield and cockpit armor |engine = |engine_power = 2,000 hp |primary_armament = Six .50-caliber machine guns |secondary_armament = Six 127 mm |speed = Max Speed: 376 mph at 23,400 ft. Cruise Speed: 168 mph |vehicle_range = 1,090 miles |altitude = 7.05 ft² (0.65 m²) |propellant = 3-blade Hamilton Standard |yield = |is_ranged = yes |is_artillery = yes |is_UK = |is_vehicle = yes |payload_capacity = 2,000 lb (900 kg) |fuel_capacity = 250 gal (946 l) }}The Jimki-Brosky 45 or just simply Jumki B is an Capian carrier-based air-to-ground fighter aircraft, fast and versatile, they are weak against anti-aerial fire. They carry self-propelled-heat-seeking bombs and machine guns which serves as their main firepower, was best known for its role as a rugged, well-designed carrier fighter which help secure air superiority. Jimki were credited with destroying a total of 5,000 enemy aircraft while in service with the D.C. Navy and the D.C. Marine Corps. This was more than any other regional naval aircraft. This old bastard is rustic and obsolete, but all Capians see with proud these machines sail the skies of the nation. 'General characteristics' *'Crew:' 1 *'Length:' 33 ft 7 in (10.24 m) *'Wingspan:' 42 ft 10 in (13.06 m) *'Height:' 13 ft 1 in (3.99 m) *'Wing area:' 334 ft² (31 m²) *'Airfoil:' NACA 23015.6 mod root; NACA 23009 tip *'Empty weight:' 9,238 lb (4,190 kg) *'Loaded weight:' 12,598 lb (5,714 kg) *'Max. takeoff weight:' 15,415 lb (6,990 kg) *'Fuel capacity:' 250 gal (946 L) internal; up to 3 × 150 gal (568 L) external drop tanks *'Zero-lift drag coefficient:' 0.0211 *'Drag area:' 7.05 ft² (0.65 m²) *'Aspect ratio:' 5.5 *'Powerplant:' 1 × Pratt & Whitney R-2800-10W "Double Wasp" two-row radial engine with a two-speed two-stage supercharger, 2,200 hp (1,491 kW) *'Propellers:' 3-blade Hamilton Standard **'Propeller diameter:' 13 ft 1 in (4.0 m) Performance *'Maximum speed:' 330 kn (391 mph, 629 km/h) *'Stall speed:' 73 kn (84 mph, 135 km/h) *'Combat radius:' 820 nmi (945 mi, 1,520 km) *'Ferry range:' 1,330 nmi (1,530 mi, 2,460 km) *'Service ceiling:' 37,300 ft (11,370 m) *'Rate of climb:' 3,500 ft/min (17.8 m/s) *'Wing loading:' 37.7 lb/ft² (184 kg/m²) *'Power/mass:' 0.16 hp/lb (260 W/kg) *'Time-to-altitude:' 7.7 min to 20,000 ft (6,100 m) *'Lift-to-drag ratio:' 12.2 *'Takeoff roll:' 799 ft (244 m) Armament *'Guns:' **6× 0.50 in (12.7 mm) M2 Browning machine guns, with 400 rounds per gun, (All F6F-3, and most F6F-5) or **2 × 0.79 in (20 mm) AN/M2 cannon, with 225 rounds per gun and 4 × 0.50 in (12.7 mm) Browning machine guns with 400 rounds per gun *'Rockets:' **6 × 5 in (127 mm) HVARs or **2 × 11¾ in (298 mm) Tiny Tim unguided rockets *'Bombs:' up to 4,000 lb (1,814 kg) full load, including: **'Bombs or Torpedoes:' (Fuselage mounted on centerline rack) ***1 × 2,000 lb (907 kg) bomb or ***1 × Mk.13-3 torpedo; **'Underwing bombs:' (F6F-5 had two additional weapons racks either side of fuselage on wing center-section) ***2 × 1,000 lb (450 kg) or ***4 × 500 lb (227 kg) ***8 × 250 lb (110 kg) Category:Roleplay Military Category:Dvinmiste Capia-Related Pages Category:Roleplay Military Units Category:Capian Air Force